A new world with you
by Melanora
Summary: A person who's not supposed to exist is inside a game. No one can see her until one day a player saw her without know that she is no player. Now something happened to the game. Will the twosome will be able to face the obstacles or will their friendship fails?. My first fanfic hope you enjoy Rated K just in case


**Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy reading! ^^**

**If there's anything wrong please tell me (I know I have bad grammar)**  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>There is once an ordinary person. He became a famous game creator in his country and it is called Dragon game is beautiful and you can visit different places that doesn't exist on earth, see creatures that is unknown, fighting monsters and protect justice, even if it is just a typical MMORPG the people love this game. But along with the game a bug has taken form.<p>

My name is Sylvana. I'm the bug that existed when the game released.I have taken form as a normal looking archer,Elf is usually for archers, I have sliver colored hair that is tied into a ponytail with black eyes and I wear green ranger outfit with a short bow at my back.

Even though I'm not a player nor a person,people think that I am one. I got to enjoy with them, talk to them, even going through different places to explore with them. I thought this happiness will never end but slowly one by one people no longer see me, touch me, not even hear me, for unknown reasons. All I could do is just wonder around the place watching people enjoy, fight, and explore just like what I used to do.I couldn't bear it going through dungeons because it will only revive the memories that pains me. It's been like that for 5 years until one day...

A warrior talk to me."Hello wanna join my party?"

His avatar has blue spiky hair with a red band around it and wearing sleeveless undershirt with big green pants with complicated designs around it. He also has a gigantic sword behind him.

I was shocked when he asked that question. I thought nobody could see me anymore."Hmmm...okay" I said while trying to acted like a random player."Wow we're just the same level! level 10 for the win!" A text box appeared on top of his avatar's head.I ignored that fact the we are just the same level "Soo which dungeon are we going?" I asked. "HMMM...ALL!" He typed it in all capital.I sweat dropped 'Will I ever survive?' I asked myself then followed him to where is he going.

We went to many places. First when went to Raider's Nest then next he decided to try to suicide by going to Road of No Return in abyss mode. "You Are CRAZY!" I screamed as I ran away from the Orge. "I know!" He just said then made a quick laughing gesture then ran again. "Hey hey I have a plan and you're the bait :D" He said. 'I swear this guy is doing an evil laugh.' I told myself then the next thing I knew he is gone "SERIOUSLY?!" I Shouted while being chased by the orge .I tried shooting arrows in the process (Since the orge is a bit slow) but my attacks are weak but somewhat close to half. "HERE I COME" He typed all capitals then sends skills randomly at the orge. Unfortunately the orge is not yet dead. "Oh no..." He said after he realized that the orge is now chasing him. "SHOOT IT!" He typed then I just realized that I was just standing. First i used Piercing Shot then double arrows. I damage the orge to at least 1 hit left but then i realized I ran out of mana. I immediately ran when the orge started running at me. "I got this" He typed then used Destructive swing behind the orge then killed it. We finally finished the dungeon.

We went back to Crystal Stream. He told me that he has to go. I felt tingling of sadness when I saw his text box. "Will we play again tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course!" He made an agreeing gesture then he did a waving arm gesture then left the game.

I lie down on the grass a bit exhausted from the acting then closed my eyes for a moment.

I realized that I completely forgotten what is like to be with someone. We I was able to enjoy like before. From that day forward we shared jokes, we have fun and make pranks,and attempt dangerous stunts every single day I even discovered when I party with him other people could see me too so he wouldn't think that I am a bug or just a weird part of the game . I eventually learned that he's real name is Choukichi and he is 12 years is in grade school about to graduate.I never told him about me but he says that it's okay. a week has passed we are now like close friends and we are now level 14 now. (Yes the leveling up is slow)

Choukichi is so excited to get a job change. He keeps on repeating that he will be the greatest Lunar knight in the whole game.  
>I did correct him once that it is called Moonlord but he said he prefers it that way.<p>

One day after we are just finishing Death Basin "I have to go now my mom is asking me to sleep. I need to be early tomorrow. See you again!" He said after after getting his treasure chest award. I was a bit sad when he says that he has to go but I shook the sadness away "Okay Goodnight!" I said then he log out. A new lingering of happiness stayed within me for I know that we will get to play tomorrow.

Suddenly a painful shock went to my head. It is unbearable. I placed my hands on my head hoping that it will stop but it deems futile. I collapse on the ground,losing the energy to stand. Even after I collapse to the ground the pain still continues. During the pain I realized why is this happening. I can feel it in my body. System is being hacked. The codes are being rewritten, Structure is changing. An unknown threat is changing the game. Loads of data are transferring to my head because I am connected to this game so whatever is happening to this world is I should know it to but I wasn't able to comprehend what will happened after these changes before I fainted, from the pain, in the misty air of Death Basin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if it's too short but<br>I Hoped you like it!  
>More updates in the future<strong>


End file.
